


Vivre sa nouvelle vie

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Naminé redécouvre le monde en compagnie de ces amis après avoir retrouvé un corps suite aux évènements de Kingdom Hearts III.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts)





	Vivre sa nouvelle vie

**Vivre sa nouvelle vie**

Xion, Naminé, Roxas et Riku s'étaient retrouvés en cette après-midi ensoleillée sur les îles du destin. La blonde reprenait petit à petit pied dans le monde réel, après avoir passé la dernière année dans le cœur de Kairi. Un phénomène étrange avait d'ailleurs eu lieu, qu'Ansem le Sage avait baptisé "Résonance" : leur trois cœurs à elle, Xion et Kairi étaient d'une certaine manière connectés. Elles pouvaient sentir de manière légère les émotions les plus fortes des autres. Selon le vieil homme, cela était dut au fait que Xion avait été conçue comme une réplique des souvenirs de Kairi qu'avait Sora. C'était cela qui avait dut les lier elles trois. 

Ils s'étaient assis tout les quatre au bords de la mer, contemplant l'horizon face à eux, lorsque la blonde se leva et fit quelques pas dans l'eau. 

\- Elle est froide, leur dit-elle

Les autres étaient toujours frappés par l'insouciance que pouvait avoir Naminé dans certaines situations, surtout ceux qui connaissaient son passé. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle restait une jeune fille qui ne connaissait rien à la vie. 

\- Elle est plus chaude dans d'autres mondes, lui dit Roxas en pensant au Pays imaginaire

Prise d'une intuition, la blonde tendit son bras face à elle, la main ouverte. Quelque chose apparu dedans : c'était une keyblade. Elle était blanche, avec au bout un cœur de la même couleur et un étoile à six branches bleue au centre avec les pointes jaunes. De plus, une forme de plumes ou d'aîles en paraît la garde. Au bout de sa harde se trouvait un pendentif représentant une fleur rose à cinq branches.

\- C'est …, murmura Roxas, c'est Tendre Promesse. 

\- Mais … pourquoi ? demanda la simili confuse en se retournant vers eux

\- Tu es le simili de Kairi, lui répondit Riku en se relevant, c'est logique que tu puisses manier une keyblade comme elle. 

\- Mais, intervint le blond, pourquoi cette keyblade là ?

\- Il y a un problème avec ? 

\- En fait Naminé, cette keyblade était l'une de mes deux keyblades.

\- Je te la rend, proposa-t-elle aussitôt gênée

\- Garde-là, elle … elle appartient à mon passé. Qui plus est, si elle t'as choisi c'est qu'il y a probablement une raison. 

\- Pourquoi toi ? murmura-t-elle en regardant sa nouvelle arme

\- Parce qu'il ne t'avait jamais oubliée Naminé. Il n'avait jamais oublié la promesse qu'il t'avait faite. 

La jeune fille resta quelques secondes pensives avant de comprendre et de commencer à pleurer. Il … Il n'avait jamais cessé d'éprouver ces sentiments pour elle. Il s'était raccroché à ces souvenirs, quand bien même ils étaient faux et artificiels. 

En voyant les premières larmes couler le long de sa joue, ses amis s'approchèrent d'elle et ils la serrère contre eux pour la consoler. 


End file.
